1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting screens of inboard indicators connected to an inboard network of a vehicle, and in particular relates to setting screens of inboard indicators for boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use with boats provided with multiple propulsion units, such as outboard motors or stern drives, inboard network systems have been used to control each propulsion unit from an inboard space via a network. The network system includes a communication network, such as a LAN, to link together the inboard space and the propulsion units and to send control signals to each propulsion unit.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-127985 describes an outboard motor status display device, an inboard network system, etc., which can easily perform controls and other functions for multiple outboard motors connected to an inboard network according to the installation positions of the outboard motors. The display device and inboard network system include an engine position identification mechanism for identifying an engine whose status is displayed on an indicator for engine speed, oil level, and other engine status. The device and the system relate engine status information displayed on the indicator with the position of the engine to control each engine depending on its status.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-127985 also describes the relation between the indicators and the engine positions, but not a customization method for initially setting display screens according to a customer' request. For example, a user cannot tailor the system to display data digitally or graphically.
To customize a boat with multiple driver's seats, each provided with respective indicators, it is necessary to clearly recognize which indicator of which driver's seat is being set. If it is possible to recognize what the actual appearance of the display screen will be during the setup process, the screen can be easily set without undue complications or effort. Additionally, if the same initial setting is to be made to multiple indicators, it is desirable to customize them efficiently by utilizing the same setting data.
When multiple indicators provided in a boat are to be customized, screen settings can be made individually at respective screens. However, it is troublesome and inefficient to individually set the indicator screens at separate locations in the boat.